


Final Piece

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Afterlife, Ceremonies, Dreams, Ishizu - Freeform, M/M, Reunions, Sealshipping, and the aftermath, deals with the deaths of characters, greiving, tomb visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: Yugi returns to Atem the final piece that will allow him happiness in the afterlife: his beloved Mahad.





	Final Piece

The expected knock on his hotel room door came just as the sun began to set. It seemed to echo not only in the rooms small space but through Yugi’s very soul. It cut through the exhausted haze of his mind and he made himself abandon his chair by the window to open the door. 

 

On the other side stood Ishizu Ishtar. They haven't spoken in years. She was dressed in a pants suit that was loose enough to make give her a professional air but fit her form enough to draw eyes to her. Her long black hair was tied back in a loose braid. Her face was filled with worry. To Yugi she looked like the modern version of a creature from the pages of an old story book. The exotic spirit that enticed men to their doom….

 

Before Yugi could invite her in she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her quiet reassurance was more than enough to wake Yugi up and the younger man simply returned the gesture. There was no harshness in this embrace. To Yugi it felt like when his mother used to hold him when he was young and had been woken by a nightmare. 

 

It was an apt comparison given the circumstances. 

 

Yugi let Ishizu sit him back down in the chair he’d vacated. She took the seat opposite of him. She waited patiently for Yugi to tell her why he’d asked her brother to put them in contact. Yugi looked down suddenly feeling guilty for drawing her into this.

 

“I know you no longer have any obligation to him but….but I don’t think...Atem isn’t…he’s not happy in the afterlife.” 

 

Yugi hesitated. How could he ask this of her? She and her brothers had been release from their service to Atem after he crossed into the afterlife. They’d moved on. 

 

A hand over his drew Yugi’s eyes back to her deep ocean blue eyes. It was in these close quarters that Yugi could just make out the bags under her eyes. 

 

“I know.” she whispered. “Tell me what you need. I’ll do my best to help.” 

 

The intense relief, and the fact that she  _ knew, _ overwhelmed Yugi that the words spilled from his mouth before he could organize them into a coherent request. 

 

He told her about the dreams he’d been having. The ones of just after Atem’s life. How he’d fallen in love with his childhood friend Mahad. How they had become lovers (this part had always made Yugi blush) and how much it had broken Atem’s heart when he’d sacrificed himself to become the Dark Magician. 

 

How after going into the afterlife he’d looked for the familiar face only to be told that because he’d bound his soul to the monster and his body had never been recovered nor received the proper ceremonies that he couldn’t join them until Atem had. 

 

How everyday that his beloved remained missing Atem broke a little more.

 

How Ishizu was the only one that he knew of who could possibly help him to help the pharaoh....

 

Yugi begged her to help. Ishizu merely nodded and told him what needed to be done...

 

Three months later found Yugi back in Egypt with all three Ishtar siblings by his side. THe mood was solomon. They escorted him, not the crumbling tomb that the dueling steel resided but the Tomb of the Unknown Pharaoh. 

 

Atem’s tomb. 

 

At Yugi’s insistence they left him at the entrance. He easily navigated his way through the traps and into the hidden rooms. 

 

At last he found himself standing in front of Atem’s sarcophagus. Yugi took a moment to place his hand on the final resting place of his best friend. The air in the tomb was breathable, but it felt tense as though waiting for something.  His eyes were drawn to a small corner of the carved stone face. A jumble of symbols rested there.

 

For some reason Yugi could understand the intended meaning of the seemingly random decorations. 

 

Vessel of the Pharaoh. Take his name and make him whole. 

 

Atem’s name became visible to Yugi's eyes and he smiled. From the satchel hanging on his hip he withdrew the small gilden box that had once been home to the millennium puzzle. It now house the most precious card Yugi owned.

 

His very first Dark Magician.

 

Ishizu had performed what ceremonies she could over it so that the spirit of the man house within the monster could rejoin his loved ones. Yugi placed the small box on top of the crossed arms of figure carved into the sarcophagi. 

 

On a whim Yugi said a small prayer of his own for the two separated lovers. He prayed for them to bring each other the joy that they had earn and for it to heal the wounds that such a long separation had caused.

 

Then the golden box began to glow. 

 

As Yugi watched the ghostly figure of the Dark Magician appeared to stand before the sarcophagi. Like he had summoned it from his duel disk. The image wavered once, like a wave of heat in the desert. It as replaced with the form of the man Yugi had come to know as Mahad. 

 

He looked stunned. He looked at his hand as though they belonged to another. 

 

A metallic “click” echoed around them. Like the sound the last piece of the puzzle made when Yugi had slid it into place to awake Atem all those years ago. 

 

_ “Mahad?”  _

 

The whispered inquiry made both occupants turn to the see the door in place of the arch where Atem's name had once stood and then scraped away. The pharaoh stood uncertainly as though he didn't trust what he was seeing.

 

A bright joyous smile spread across Mahad’s face. He vaulted over the coffin as though he still had a solid form and raced towards Atem. His voice was filled with relief and longing as he held out his arms and called out the others name. 

 

_ “Atem!” _

 

Within moments he scooped the short male up into his arms. Mahad turned Atem’s face up to his and kissed him. It transmitted the eons of longing that the two had suffered. Of being so close but never close enough to ease the other’s loneliness. 

 

Yugi felt as though he was intruding but could not look away. Almost as though he needed to bare witness. 

 

Why they finally parted Atem turned his tear streaked face to Yugi. 

 

_ “ _ **_Thank you_ ** _ Aibou.”  _

 

Just as he had when they’d shared a body Yugi could  _ feel _ Atem’s gratefulness and his pure ecstatic bliss. It filled apart of Yugi he hadn’t know was missing. 

 

Yugi smiled back at him and the door shut itself behind the lovers.

 

Before he turned to leave Yugi whispered 

 

“I’m glad I could return your final piece to you Mou Hitori no Boku. Atem. My you now find the peace you so richly deserve.”  

 

And with that Yugi left the tomb to rejoin the living. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was at first going to have this commissioned as I didn't have the confidence to write it myself. The commission fell through and today when I woke up if just felt like now was the time to write this. The words just flowed so easy and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
